The present invention relates to a hand-held pinball simulation game and more particularly to such a game in which the player/machine interaction is vicariously equivalent to that obtained with a conventional, i.e. table mounted, pinball machine.
Conventional table mounted pinball games are intensely physical in the nature of the interaction between the player and the machine. The nature of play is heavily intertwined with the inertial characteristics of the ball itself. Its movements are not precisely controlled by any mechanism and the player can influence the ball both by use of the mechanical flippers that are normally provided and also by nudging the machine, within limits. The player/machine interaction is also significantly augmented by audible cues: not only the bells which are actuated by the machine in response to the movement of the ball but also the thunking sound of the flippers operated by the player and the twanging of the various spring gates through which the ball may pass. Given this highly physical aspect to the interaction between the pinball player and his machine, it can be seen that simulation by a wholly electronic apparatus would not be straightforward or intuitive.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a hand-held pin ball simulation game in which the player/machine interaction vicariously emulates that enjoyed by the player of a table-mounted pin ball machine, though the simulation is entirely electronic. Other objects include the provision of such a game which incorporates audible cues which aid the player in capturing the spirit characteristic of pin ball aficionados; the provision of such apparatus which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.